The Rose and her Thorn
by cheyennenichole
Summary: Hi,my name is Lani and this is my story... after losing one brother strange things start happening in Kailani's life. Can she handle the roller coaster that the ancestors have put her on or will it be to much for her to handle. No one said growing up in LaPush was easy but no on was really expecting it to be this hard after so many generations past.


"Lani, turn that fucking thing off!" I heard my older brother yell from across the hall

I giggled a little bit while slamming my hand down on top of my alarm clock. I glanced at it and it was only six thirty, there was no way in hell that I was getting up this early when school didn't even start until eight. I pulled the covers back over my head and burrowed myself into my bed. I was cold, tired, and done with the world in general already; I think it was a new record. Tossing and turning for a few minutes I fought myself to go back to sleep. I laid there for a good twenty minutes until I gave up and accepted that sleep just wasn't coming back to me. Sighing in defeat I hopped out of bed letting out a string of curses when my bare feet hit the hardwood floors.

"Let's get hardwood floors they said, cleaner and more put together looking they said, freaking asshats!" I mumbled to no one in particular I made my way across the room and over to my closet. I slid the door open and stared into it a blank stare crossing my face. My problem wasn't lack of options it was honestly the opposite. I was the only girl out of three kids so my daddy felt the need to spoil me. Throw in the fact that my mother had passed away a few years ago and you had my life; I finally grabbed a random pair of jeans and a t-shirt out and threw them on my bed. Grabbing a bra out my organizer at the bottom I changed quickly. I assessed the outfit in the mirror and shrugged at my reflection. It wasn't top notch but it would do for a day of high school. I ran a brush through my tangled hair and spared my clock another glance.

"ah shit," I huffed as I realized that it was already seven thirty. I slipped on my black nikes and pulled my bedroom door shut behind me. Walking into the kitchen I was surprised that the only person up and moving was my twin.

"Asshole not going to school today," I asked in reference to , my eldest brother

"Nah, said he was at work till late last night, I didn't even know he had a fucking job" my twin replied to me.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a set of keys off the table, "if he isn't going, he shouldn't mind us taking his truck."

Nodding in agreement with me, my twin and I headed out the door and hopped into the little ford ranger that was parked in the front yard. Our dad's car was already gone, not that it was surprising he was always an early riser. I backed out the yard and we were on our way to school. We got there rather quickly, it helped that our house was only like ten minutes away from the hell hole. I pulled into a parking spot near the back of the lot that was designated for students. I turned the truck off and was getting ready to hop out when my name stopped me.

"Lani, is that girl still messing with you" my twin said

I turned around and fully looked at him. We were fraternal twins, we did look similar though. We both had high cheekbones, a straight nose, and almond shaped hazel eyes. He was taller than me standing at five nine while I was only five feet six inches tall. We were both more on the slim side since we ran a lot, and we both had jet black hair.

"Keaton," I sighed, "I told you that was done with. Even if it wasn't I can handle it. I promise if anything ever gets to bad I'll tell you. Me and you against the world remember?"

He paused and looked like he was in deep concentration for a moment. "I know Lani, I'm older than you though it's my job to help protect you."

I laughed and he ruffled my hair and we hopped out and headed toward the building. I couldn't help but think about his words. Since the asshole had started hanging out with Sam, he hadn't been too worried about either of us very much. Keaton had gotten beat up by a senior, nothing. I had been cornered by his ex-girlfriend and her skank brigade, nothing. It was like we didn't even have an older brother anymore. We went from being the three amigos to it being me and Keaton against the world. I missed my oldest brother more than anyone could imagine but I didn't think anything could change that. I tried to shake my heavy thoughts as we walked in the front door to the building.

"I'll see you after school Lani okay?"

"Alright Keaton, just meet me at the truck," I said walking toward my first period class.

I walked into the classroom and took my usual seat behind Jacob Black. He and Embry Call were in a heated debate over who was hotter, Victoria Justice or Selena Gomez.

"Gentleman, gentleman can I just squash this debate and say that Selena Gomez is waaay hotter than Victoria Justice," I said trying to hide a giggle behind my serious face

Jake's mouth fell open while Embry just fist bumped me. "see that is why we like you Lani" Embry chuckled out

"She's straight it doesn't count." Jake retorted. I was about to argue with his logic but was interrupted by the teacher coming in and starting class. After an hour of Shakespeare torture the bell finally rang signaling the end of first period. I quickly gathered my things and headed to one of my favorite classes of the day, art. I threw a see ya later to Jake and Embry and was out the door. I walked down the hall and made it to the art room in record timing.

"Hey , where's my baby?" I asked excitedly

"Why Kailani I have no idea," he started, but stopped when he saw the look on my face," It's behind my desk kiddo" he let out with a hearty laugh.

Rushing to the back of the room I grabbed my project from behind his desk. It was a four foot statue of a wolf with its head thrown back howling. All I had left to do was finish painting it and I knew I could do it before the end of the period. I grabbed my paints and my ear buds and set to work. I had finished painting the wolf silver and was working on the foliage when someone bumped into my table. I looked up to see Paul Lahote taking his usual seat across from me. We used to talk all the time but then he missed a few weeks and since he's been back he won't even speak to me. Stupid Sam and his stupidness he took my brother and a good friend. I shuddered and returned to my work. I got so caught up that I didn't notice the bell ring, or everyone leaving. Mr. Lockwoode tapping me pulled me out of my trance.

"All finished Kailani?"

"Yuppers, and ready for the competition in Forks next weekend. Gonna kick some ass too"

"Language," he scolded with a huge smile on his face, "but yes you're gonna kick some ass." he said in a whisper like he was telling a secret

I smiled and waved goodbye as I gathered my bag and left he classroom. The rest of the day went by uneventful. Lunch with Keaton, Jake, and Embry, classes and finally the last bell rang. I made my way out to the truck and was greeted with a terrifying sight.

"So little sister, wanna explain why you stole my truck today?" a deep voice rang out

"Not really,"I said cheekily

"Kailani Lee Camoren"

"Jared Mitchell Camoren, Keaton and I were running late and wouldn't have made it on time if I didn't BORROW your truck" I said stressing the borrow part.

He started shaking slightly. He cut his eyes at me and took a few deep breaths as Keaton was walking up. Both of you just get in so I can take you home. I sighed climbing in and scooting to the middle. Oh the joys of being the smallest I thought to myself.

We pulled up to the house and my twin and I got out.

"No more stealing my truck Lani, now I got to go meet Sam and Paul. We have plans that you are interrupting." With those last words Jared drove off without even a second glance to us in the rearview mirror.

"What the hell is his problem?" Keaton asked

"I guess we just don't measure up to his life standards anymore Keaton." I felt a tear start to fall but I quickly wiped it away and left my brother standing in the driveway looking down the road. I walked upstairs to my room and slammed the door. I sat on my bed and eventually fell asleep thinking about the past.


End file.
